


Red Lotus

by Wall_Creeping_Ivy (PhaedraZev)



Series: The Wallflowers of Wreath [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Bleed On Your Dress, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brothels, Cunnilingus, F/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sharp Claws, Song Reference, Suspension, all the better to fuck you with, chained to a wall, fucked by strangers, getting fucked by the Big Bad Wolf, pain and pleasure, screaming through a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraZev/pseuds/Wall_Creeping_Ivy
Summary: Red falls prey to the Wolf.
Series: The Wallflowers of Wreath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Red Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> This little adventure inspired by a combination of "Suture" by Saar Hendelman and my bondage-filled imagination.

* * *

To be a lotus is to have many petals. As a Lotus of the Wreath, I am no exception. My lower petals, my legs, are folded neatly, flush and mounted against the wall. My elbows are held firm beside my waist, while my wristed are pinned at an angle to form the next petal layer. At last is my upper petal, neck collared and tight leashed so that I appear to sit firm and upright as a lotus should -with eyes masked and lips gagged, all shrouded by a red veil so that I embody symmetry to all who gaze upon me.

Perfection.

Though blind and mute in my position, I can feel the world around me. The gentle breeze as patrons walk by. The screams of other Wallflowers as they are used. Now, a new sensation has come. Fingernails, sharpened to a point, graze at my toes and travel up my feet. They glide up, up, to the knees, and curve down to my hips. The fingers move -strangely- to my elbows and forearms. I wonder of this person’s intentions. Do they mean to trace the form of this Lotus completely? The question holds -stops- as large, warm hands completely envelop my own. It’s soothing and I revel in its touch. Yet soon it fades as the hands release and the journey continues. 

They come to my chest, and those warm hands begin to caress my breasts. Again, they envelope completely. The sensation fills me with its gentle care, like a soothing balm against the cold.

_ TWIST! _

_ SLAP! _

My nipples and breasts burn red at the sudden change, struck as they were with sharp pain. Yet through my gag my cries are stifled against the betrayal.

“Damn,” A low voice chuckled darkly, “and here I was hoping for a scream. I suppose you don’t, do you?” His hand creeps under the veil. Beneath it, his fingers caress my lips and cheek, feeling the gag that keeps me silent. “Pity, but don’t you worry, my little petal...” Through the veil, I feel hot breath as the man growls to my ear. “...I’ll endure to hear you, yet.”

I shudder completely at his words. Confused and fearful of his plans for me. Yet I can only stay still, mounted as I am on the wall, as he makes his advance. The hand at my lips trails downward -sharp nails ever grazing- against my neck, between my breasts, down my abdomen, and across soft red hair. Yet at the stem of my Lotus form his hand makes no move against it. Instead, in a most unexpected change, there is a feel of hot breath. With hands now moved to my thighs, the lips between them are met with kisses by his own.

My mind whirls, confused. He threatened to make me scream, didn’t he? So why is he - _ oh! _ A long tongue slides against my lips before burrowing in deep. My body craves to buck against his touch, yet I am bound to his movements alone. But, oh, how he moves! The way his tongue laps against me is incredible! Searching and pleasuring and-

_ SCRATCH! _

His fingers claw against my thighs. Again, my muffled cries hum low in the room. Though I long to pant and whimper at the pain, I can’t help but find myself distracted by the man. Still inside of me, he gives a throaty chuckle that vibrates through my core. His tongue slides out of me and gives a long, sensual lick up my clit. I shudder, and the man chuckles again. I feel something, something bony, against my pelvis; only to realize it must be his chin as I hear him speak.

“Shall we up the stakes, then?”

_ What on earth is he playing at?! _ First the tracing, then loving caresses, now some sort of game?  _ Everything about this man is unorthodox.  _ That thought is all I can conclude as he moves again.

Seems he decided to move back to my breasts. His long, wet tongue now circling my left nipple, while a hand squeezes and caresses the right. A part of me wants to resist these caresses. How long can it possibly last with this man’s game? Much as I will to calm myself, I can’t help but gasp as I feel his other set of fingers slide inside of me. My body wishes to squirm and grind against him, but I have no choice but to succumb to his mercy as he strokes me from all angles. As his licks turn to kisses, I can’t help but fall further. His lips are slightly chaffed, a rough texture that juxtaposes against sweet kisses as he slowly trails up my breast and shoulders. His lips are at my neck, kissing and licking lovingly. Sensual and tender, I can’t help but gush, lubricating his lower hand as it strokes my insides.

_ BITE! _

Sharp teeth dig into my neck, turning my moans of orgasm into high pitched screams that struggle from the confines of my bonds. The man moans loudly, his teeth sinking in further and his fingers moving faster. Then, just as sudden, his movements stop. His fingers are gone, as are his teeth. I can feel his face pressing against the veil. His voice dark and husky with desire. “That’s more like it.” He growls. “Let’s get you loudly, still.”

Suddenly his whole body is against mine. Muscles push against my abdomen. Coarse chest hair pricks against my skin. It scratches roughly against my nipples as he moves. Then, inch by inch, I feel his length push inside of me. He moves in me deep, deeper than I expected, deeper than I’m used to. Then he pulls out somewhat, only to slam completely into me. I struggle and cry against such force, a fact he revels in. “That’s right!” He roars triumphantly. “Now, MORE!” 

His body pounds against me, deep and rough and powerful. Sensations sharp and coarse take over my skin while my insides are pummeled in turns of pleasure and pain. My throat cries against the onslaught of it all, and my ears ring as the wild man inside of me moans and howls in dark ecstasy. The sensations overwhelm me, overcoming my being in a liquid wildfire that I am powerless to stop. My mouth opens wide and, as I cum, a scream rips through me so loud that not even the lotus binds can stop it. The sound carries across the room, mingling with the fierce howl of the man that brought me to flame. 

With it, his muscled body shuddered to a halt. Hot liquid gushing both into and out of me. His lips suddenly crash against my neck, peppering it with rough bites and kisses. His member pulses against me, allowing my body to squeeze the last of his release into me. With one last kiss, his hand wraps against my neck, long fingers squeezing just enough to heighten the pleasure of my own release. I give a soft moan at the touch, only to whimper when his member slides out of me. A dark chuckle tickles against my ear, and his finger slides under my chin, tipping it upwards. “Now, now. No more cries, little petal.” He crooned. “Save them for next round. We’ll make the whole Wreath hear you scream!”


End file.
